Yugioh!: Tykes to The Rescue
by Ethereal Fae
Summary: AU. Series of oneshots. Different scenarios. Chapter Twenty Two: Center Stage
1. Teddy

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.

Author's Note: This is a series of one-shots that'll be updated whenever I get a cute idea. Which usually comes when I watch my toddler cousins. So enjoy! Oh, and if I used/spelled any of the names/titles wrong let me know and I'll fix it! Thank You!

**Yugioh: Tykes to the Rescue**

Laughter filled the crowded classroom of Domino City Preschool. Children ran around screaming and giggling, enjoying the company of their fellow classmates.

The teacher smiled as she watched their innocent eyes light up as they played. It was such a joy to see children so full of life and innocence.

Suzuki-sensei suddenly felt a tug on her sleeve and looked down to be met with wide blue eyes.

"Yes, Anzu-chan," she asked.

"Jounouchi-kun won't give me my teddy," She cried as her eyes filled with tears.

_'Ah, yes. Jounouchi Katsuya is quite the trouble maker.'_

"Alright. Let's see what we can do, hm?"

The child nodded.

Suzuki-sensei took Anzu's small hand and walked to where Jounouchi was. Jounouchi was in the toy corner scooting across the floor on his hands and knees with a toy dump truck. The teddy was being hauled in the back. Jounouchi gave the truck a hard push and giggled as the truck flew into the wall making the teddy catapult a couple inches behind him.

_'Destructive little thing.' _the teacher winced.

"My teddy," Anzu cried.

"Jounouchi-kun is this Anzu's teddy?"

"No-o. ," he grinned.

"Jounouchi Katsuya, I want you to give it to Anzu, now. ," Suzuki-sensei told him calmly, but firmly.

"No," Jounouchi whined, "It's mine! I want it!"

Just then another boy came and snatched the teddy away. Jounouchi blinked as he watched the boy walk over to Anzu.

"Here, Anzu-chan,"the boy chirped as he held out the slightly roughed-up bear.

"Th-thanks, S-seto-kun. ," Anzu sniffled.

**Fin**

* * *

_Aw. Seto saved the day this chappie! Bet you were expecting Yugi, huh?_

_I used Seto beacause if you notice on the show, he's a lot nicer as a kid. Since he's in preschool he probably still has his parents and therefore isn't all snide and arrogant from Gozoburo's influence._

_I got the idea from my cousin, Cason. He is **very **destructive, and likes to defy my Aunt and Uncle. For some reason he thinks it's funny to piss them off. Go figure._

_Anyway, please leave a nice review. All flames will be used to burn my cousin's toys._


	2. Bankie

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh!

Author's Note: Thanks to my reviewers! Yami has his own body, and is Yugi-kun's twin brother. Why? Because it's my fic and that's why it's called fanfiction. Lol. Here's the next one-shot.

**Chapter Two: Bankie**

The room was quiet. It was nap time in Domino City Preschool and all the children were fast asleep. Suzuki-sensei listened to the light snores. She looked over each child with a sense of pride.

_'Such little angels. Even Jounouchi-kun looks adorable.'_

She laughed at her own thoughts. Her eyes wandered over more children.

Little Anzu hugged her teddy to her chest. Seto-kun slumbered curled up in a ball under the blankets. Yami and Yugi—

_'Yugi!'_

Suzuki-sensei nearly fell off her chair at the sight of Yugi's empty bundle. She was startled suddenly at the sound of sniffling by her side. She looked over and was relieved to see little Yugi standing there with the most pitiful look on his face that would break anyone's heart.

"What's wrong, Yugi," she asked softly.

"Bankie. . . ," He said barely above a whisper.

"You can't find your blanket?"

Yugi nodded.

"I want bankie."

Suzuki-sensei nodded remembering Yugi dragging the old, yellow blanket around the playground that morning.

"Do you remember what you did with it," she asked.

Yugi shook his head.

"Do you want me to get Yami-kun?"

Yugi nodded, "Want brother."

Suzuki-sensei tip-toed over to Yami and gently prodded the child awake.

"Yami-kun, Yugi needs you."

Yami sat upright at the mention of his twin brother.

"What's wrong, Yugi," He asked as Yugi crept over to sit with Yami.

"I can't find bankie. ," Yugi whimpered as he fiddled with the toes of his footy-pajamas.

"Hm. . . ," Yami scanned the room and suddenly a light bulb went off in his head.

"Aha," He chirped triumphantly.

Suzuki-sensei and Yugi exchanged curious looks.

Yami swiftly got up and walked over to the sleeping Jounouchi, who was sprawled out like Texas roadkill. With a hard yank he ripped the blanket off of him, startling the boy, and flipped it over to reveal 'Yugi' written in blue cursive letters in the corner.

_'How could he read that?'_

As if reading her mind the boy looked at the shocked look on his teacher's face and said, "Blue swirly lines. ," as if it was the most obvious thing on the planet.

Yami handed his brother the blanket.

"BANKIE!"

Suddenly all the children began to stir.

"How rude, _some_ of us need our booty rest. ," Anzu gave a smirk toward Jounouchi who pouted in return.

Seto and Ryou flopped their pillows over their heads with a groan.

"Oops. ," Yugi smiled sheepishly.

**Fin**

* * *

_So? What did you think? Good? Bad? The most God awful filth on the face of the planet? (Sorry, my friend teased me with this line lol.)_

_Next time: Jounouchi learns a new word. . .and it isn't a very nice word._

_Review Please!_


	3. Bad Word

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh!

Author's Note: Wow! I got a lot of reviews! THANK YOU! I so happy! If some of the symbols don't come up, I apologize. There are supposed to be four.

**Chapter Three: Bad Word**

"Jounouchi, honey, it's time for school," His mom called from the living room, while holding her very pregnant stomach.

"C'mon kiddo! Your gonna be late," His dad chuckled, holding a freshly made cup of coffee.

Katsuya-san took a sip.

"Aw, #$! That's hot!"

His wife shot him a glare.

"Sh! Jounouchi might hear you," She whispered.

"Sorry. ," He lisped while fanning his tongue with his free hand.

Jounouchi, having heard the whole thing, grinned and ran to his parents.

"I'm, ready!"

**At Preschool**

"Hi Jounouchi-kun," Anzu said cheerfully.

"Hey, Anzu-chan! Guess what?"

"What?"

"I learned a new word today, it's so cool," Jounouchi grinned proudly.

"What is it," She asked excitedly.

Jounouchi leaned into Anzu and whispered it to her. Her little blue eyes widened in wonderment.

"Are you sure you should be saying that," She asked.

"Of course, why couldn't I? My daddy said it, so it must be ok!"

"Well, I guess so. . ."

Jounouchi then noticed Honda, and went to play 'Restaurant' by the toy kitchen.

"Hey, Anzu-chan!"

Anzu turned around to see Yami and Yugi.

"Hey! Jounouchi-kun learned a new word!"

"What is it," They asked in unison.

Anzu whispered the word to them and awaited their response.

"Ooo. . .you said a bad word," Yugi grinned.

"What," Anzu looked at the two confused.

"Mama always told us to never ever say it, it's a bad word. ," Yami informed.

Anzu gasped and covered her mouth as her little cheeks became pink.

". . .Yeah Honda, and I'm gonna say it for Show and Tell."

Anzu, Yami, and Yugi overheard what Jounouchi told Honda, and looked at each other nervously.

"He can't say that, he'll get in big trouble," Yugi cried.

"Wait! I have an idea. ," Anzu squealed , and began to tell her plan.

* * *

"Now, children, it's Jounouchi-kun's turn. ," Suzuki-sensei announced. 

"Jounouchi got up from his spot on the floor and stood in front of the class.

"I learned a new word today, it's —"

"Pigeon," Anzu cried.

"It's—"

"Spongebob," Yami interrupted.

"No! It's—"

"Cheetos," Yugi yelled.

"Anzu, Yami, Yugi, sh," Suzuki-sensei hushed.

"NO! IT'S #$!"

Silence.

"Ooooo," The class chimes, grinning.

Suzuki-sensei falls of her chair in a faint.

"We tried. I can't look. ," Anzu covered her face with her hands.

"He's doomed. ," Yugi groaned. Yami slapped his forehead.

"What," He asked innocently.

"Ahem. . ."

Everyone turned around to find Jounouchi's parents standing in the doorway glaring.

"Uh-oh. . ."

**Fin**

* * *

_Ok. Next chappie I'll try not to pick on Jounouchi so much. Lol._

_Review please!_


	4. RenRen

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh!

Author's Note: Sorry for the late update! My computer had a virus and my whole system ended up crashing! But, I got it fixed, so everything is okay now. So here's the next one!

**Chapter Four: Ren-Ren**

". . .Mmhmm. . .yes, of course. I'll be happy to tell him, and congratulations!. . .alright, bye-bye."

Susuki-sensei hung up the phone and turned to the children sitting on the floor expectantly.

"Children," she paused, "Jounouchi-kun, pay attention, this does concern you. Anyway, I'd like to announce that Jounouchi-kun is now a big brother!"

Jounouchi's eyes were as wide as saucers.

"My little brother is here? Finally! Now we can play Tackle," little Jounouchi punched his fists in the air.

_'He's in for a rude awakening. . .'_

Susuki sensei wondered how her pupil would react when he found out he actually had a little sister.

A round of hugs and congratulations passed before Katsuya-san came to pick up his son, and his four closest friends, Yami, Yugi, Anzu, and Tristan.

In The Car

"When we get home, I'm gonna show him all my Duel Monster plushies," Jounouchi chirped excitedly.

_'Oh, dear. . .' Katsuya-san thought._

"What if it's a sister," Anzu asked.

"It's not.," Jounouchi pouted, "I don't want some crybaby sister whining all the time."

"Isn't that what babies do," Katsuya-san asked with a chuckle. "Hey, we're here!"

The group piled out of the car and headed for Jounouchi's mother's room. When they walked in, his mother was laying in the bed holding the sleeping newborn wrapped in. . .

A _pink_ blanket.

"No," Jounouchi whined.

"Come here, sweetie. Don't you want to see your new baby sister," his mother asked.

"I guess. . ."

Katsuya-san picked up his son and placed him beside her and the newborn. Anzu, Yami, Yugi, and Tristan huddled around the bed to get a closer look.

"She's cute," Tristan smiled.

"Hey. . .," Jounouchi and his father warned.

"She's a sweetie, "Anzu squealed.

"What's her name, " Yami and Yugi asked.

"We named her Serenity.," Katsuya-san whispered.

The newborn began to wriggle from all the commotion and opened up her eyes for the first time. Her eyes locked with Jounouchi's. She cooed as she began to reach a tiny hand toward his finger. He held it out for her, and she curled her small fingers around it.

"Amazing. . .," Katsuya-san whispered as his wife cried tears of joy.

"Don't worry Ren-Ren, I promise to always protect you! Because I'm your big brother," Jounouchi beamed at saying 'big brother'.

* * *

Not long after Katsuya-san left to take the other four home, Jounouchi, his mother, and his new baby sister were sound asleep. And her small hand still held his finger.

Sealing a promise.

Fin

* * *

Oh! I'm gonna cry! T.T What did you think? Sorry it's so short, I had a tad bit of Writer's Block at the end.

I used her dub name only because I couldn't get 'Ren-Ren' out of my mind. That, and I couldn't think of a cute nickname for Shizuka. So, hope it doesn't bother anyone!

Review, Please and Thank You!


	5. Terrible Twosome

Disclaimer: Y'all should be smart enough to know I don't own it...but just in case you aren't...YES I OWN IT! I'M THE GENIUS! Lol. Just kidding.

Author's Note: I'M FREE! Exams are over! O-V-E-R! Huzzah! Anyway, here's a comical, senseless chappie for y'all.

**Chapter Five: The Terrible Twosome**

"Ok. This is the _stupidest_ thing we've ever done!"

"Shut up, Honda! They might hear you!" Jounouchi hissed.

I'm sure your wondering what ungodly predicament the 'Terrible Twosome' have gotten in now, so let me fill in the blanks.

It was the summer before Third Grade, and news had spread quickly that Seto would soon be a big brother, like Jounouchi had become only a few years earlier.

Seto couldn't wait to be the older brother his new sibling would one day look up to. Seto had asked advice from his friends for gift ideas, because he wanted to get something special for the baby.

/Flashback: Two weeks earlier/

_"You should get him a toy dump truck with all the mud and dirt you can find!" Jounouchi suggested, giving Honda a high-five. _

_Seto scrunched his nose in distaste, " Um, anyone else?"_

_"If it's a girl you should get her a music box. My mom got me a music box last Christmas, it plays 'Make new friends, but keep the old. One is silver and the oth–"_

_"Alright, Anzu. We get it!" Jounouchi whined, covering his ears. _

_"Ok. Scratch the music box idea." Seto muttered._

_"What about a Duel Monster Plushie? " Yugi asked timidly. _

_"Yugi, that's the stu– well, actually that's not a bad idea." Jounouchi said thoughtfully._

_"Hey, yeah!" Yami chimed in, "You could get a Blue Eyes! That way he. . .or she," he said looking at Anzu, ". . .Will have a piece of you just in case you cant be there for him. . .or her."_

_"A Blue Eyes Plushie? I like it!" Seto smiled._

/End Flashback/

"You know we wouldn't have had to sneak into the trunk of their car if you had just told him he left the plushie in the classroom." Honda hissed.

"I could've what?"

The car turned sharply, making Jounouchi face-plant into Honda's back.

"Ow. . ." the two muttered.

It was like this for at least ten more minutes when the car finally came to a stop. As the family piled out of the car, Honda and Jounouchi could vaguely hear Seto's mother yell, _"You did this to me!"_

"This is why I'm never getting married. Too much drama. " Jounouchi muttered, covering his ears.

Honda and Jounouchi scrambled into the backseat and out the door just as the click of the door locking was heard.

They ran toward the main doors.

In the Lobby

"Aw, man! We lost them!" Honda cried.

"It can't be too hard to find them. Seto's mom screams louder than a banshee!"

"What's a banshee?"

"I don't know, but dad calls mom that whenever she screams." Jounouchi shrugged. "Come on, we can't let that desk lady see us, we aren't exactly friends. . ."

Honda gave his friend a bemused look, "What did you do?"

"I, um, tripped her." Jounouchi smiled sheepishly.

"Nice job."

In the Maternity Ward

"Geez, I thought Anzu sang horrible." Honda muttered while pulling his fingers out of his ears.

"Well, at least she didn't see us. . .where are we?"

"How should I know? I can barely read Yugi's_ 'The Very Happy Bunny' _book!

". . .Mrs. Yasawa(1) is at a dilation of 7, bring in the anaesthesiologist."

"Hey, that's Seto's mom, come on!"

Jounouchi and Honda stood on either side of the door and watched as the nurse left the room without noticing them.

"Ok, you stay here and tell me if someone's coming." Jounouchi said.

"Why do I–"

"Just do it!"

Jounouchi crouched down and crawled into the room. While everyone was fussing over Mrs. Yasawa, trying to keep her calm, Jounouchi went over to Seto who sat against the wall closest to him.

"Psst, Seto! Seto!" Jounouchi hissed.

Seto looked at him and immediatley gave him a look that said, 'What the bleep are you doing here, and how did you get here?' Jounouchi held out the plushie and Seto's eyes brightened.

"You left it in–"

" Jounouchi-kun?"

Jounouchi looke up at the person who spoke.

"Uh, hello, Yasawa-san." Jounouchi laughed nervously, "I'll just be leaving now."

Jounouchi ran out of the room at light speed, grabbing Honda by the collar along the way, and high-tailed it around the corner.

**CRASH!**

"The anaesthesia!" The anaesthesiologist cried.

"Yasawa, Dear. I'M. GOING. TO. KILL. YOU!"

"Congratulations, it's a boy!" A nurse cried.

"Ow. . .we're okay!"

**Fin**

* * *

_Wow. I think this is my longest chappie yet._

_If there is any confusion, Mrs. Yasawa didn't get the anaesthesia(God it's a pain to type that) in time, so she's really pissed._

_(1)- They never mention Seto and Mokuba's original last name's before they were adopted by Gozoburo Kaiba, so Ta-Da! I come up with this!_

_Hope you liked it._

_Review please!_


	6. Little Sisters

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! All rights reserved.

Author's Note: I have no clue why I always pick on Jounouchi. . .must be because he's so funny. That, or it's fun to watch his temper flare XD. Sorry for the long wait, I've had dance rehearsals and a bunch of projects. Thank you to all my reviewers! Your awesome!

Chapter Info: Remember: I used Serenity instead of Shizuka because the nickname works better, don't you think?

_This_-is Jounouchi's thoughts

**_This_**-is Serenity's thoughts.

**Chapter Six: Little Sisters**

"I WON'T DO IT! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!"

"Big Brother, you're going with me whether you like it or not!"

"Forget it Serenity! I refuse!"

"Jounouchi!"

Serenity Wheeler tugged on her brother's shirt. She tried to pry him off the chair he was seated in, but the fact she was only five didn't help the situation.

"Why can't Mom take you?" Jounouchi whined.

"Because, she's got lots of work to do. So, quit being a baby and come on!" Ren snapped. She stomped her foot on the floor for emphasis.

"Funny, I could've sworn _you_ were the baby." Jounouchi muttered.

_'Sisters. . .'_

_**'Brothers. . .'**_

"Pwease, biggest-bestest-brother-in-the-whole-universe?" She gave him the Puppy eyes.

"Pweeeease?"

"Uh,. . .urm. . ."

_**'3. . .2. . .1 . . .'**_

"FINE! I'LL GO! Just stop with the eyes already! Geesh, and I thought Yugi's was bad."

"Yay! I love you big brother!" She smiled with a sing-song voice.

"I know." Jounouchi sighed and slung an arm around her shoulders.

"I'll call Anzu!"

Later: At The Mall

"Oh! They're so cute! Jounouchi look at all the Barbies!" Serenity cried.

"Whatever."

Mrs. Mazaki, Anzu, and Jounouchi stood outside the new Barbie Store. The three girls ran inside giggling.

"Look at this one Anzu-chan!" Ren squealed, looking up at the older girl.

"I have that one! It's so awesome!"

Jounouchi stared bewildered by their excitement over dolls. Now, action figures were something worth getting excited about, but Barbies? Yuck.

"Girls. . ." He muttered.

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

Jounouchi whirled around to see Yami, Yugi, and Honda laughing and pointing at him.

"YOUR. . .HAHA. . .YOUR. . .HA, IN A BARBIE STORE! HAHAHAHA!" Yami cackled.

"Oh, yeah? Come here and say that to my face!" Jounouchi clenched his fists and ran after the three who fled hastily.

_'Ren-Ren, your gonna pay for this.'_

Fin

* * *

_Short, funny, and sweet. Can't get any cuter? Sure it can, I just have to keep those Plot Bunnies moving in my Imagination._

_But, I wouldn't mind some ideas. Any requests? Anyone want an evil tomb theif kid, or a psychotic egyptian kid with a split personality disorder? You name it, I'll do it!_

_XD_

_Until next time, my mindless min- I mean faithful reviewers..sorry I'm hyper. _

_REVIEW!_


	7. Shadows and Crumbs

Disclaimer: I...do..-looks at lawyers- I mean, I don't own it! -cries.-

Author's Note: I'm working on your requests right now. Thanks to all who reviewed. I'm really glad this fic is going so well. Your comments are appreciated! Here is **Amira Anko's** request!

**Chapter Seven: Shadows and Crumbs**

"It's mine!"

"No, it's mine!"

"Mine!"

"MINE!"

"Let's settle this with a Shadow Game!"

"Fine, Bakura, but we play by my rules." Yami smirked. "Whoever loses gets sent to the Shadow Realm!"

"Fine!" Bakura pouted.

Yami and Bakura continued to glare heatedly at each other as the Eye of Horus appeared on their foreheads.

The bedroom they had been in began to disappear as a swirling vortex of shadows surrounded them.

"Prepare to meet the shadows, palace twit!" Bakura snarled.

"Puhleeze. It's _you_ who will be sent to the shadows, thief!" Yami barked. "We'll settle this in one round. We'll summon one monster of choice, and whichever monster falls first, their master loses!"

"Whatever." Bakura yawned.

"Come forth, Dark Magician!" Yami commanded.

"I summon, Dark Necrofear!" Bakura shouted.

The two monsters appeared before their masters and glared.

_'Aw, man. Yugi's gonna kill me when he finds out I've turned his room into a Swirling Vortex of Doom.'_

"Attack!" They said in unison.

The Dark Magician raised his staff and a bright beam of green energy shot toward the opposing force. Shadows shot out of Dark Necrofear toward the determined magician. The attacks met in the middle, creating a bright flash.

Yami and Bakura were forced to cover their eyes from the bright light enveloping the room. Several minutes later the light began to fade, revealing two standing monsters.

Dark Magician and Dark Necrofear glared angrily at each other for a few moments. Dark Necrofear, however, began to shake and fell over exhausted.

"Ha! I win!" Yami cried.

"Aw, crud." Bakura muttered.

"Prepare for punishment, thief! I banish thee–"

Bakura rolled his eyes, "Quit being so dramatic and do it already!"

Yami growled and the Eye of Horus once again appeared on his forehead. It began emitting a golden glow and Bakura disappeared within seconds.

The shadows began to clear.

Yami turned to leave the room and was met with angered amethyst and brown eyes.

"Oh! Yugi, Ryou! H-how long have you been standing there?" he asked nervously.

"Long enough." Yugi replied.

"Can I please have my brother back?" Ryou asked annoyed.

"But–"

"Yami. . ." Yugi warned.

"Fine." Yami pouted.

Yami snapped his fingers and Bakura came falling through the ceiling in spirit form, and solidified after reaching the ground with a loud thud.

"PHARAOH!" Bakura yelled.

"What were you two fighting about _this_ time?" Ryou asked his brother.

"He was gonna eat the last cookie!" Bakura pointed an accusing finger at Yami.

Yugi gave Yami a disapproving look.

"But, _he_ ate half the batch!" Yami defended himself.

"You do realize Mom made a whole other batch, don't you?" Yugi asked, looking down at the platter of freshly made chocolate chip cookies.

Yami and Bakura stared at the cookies for a moment.

"MINE!" They cried in unison.

It was a clash of cookies and fists as the two dived for the platter.

"They're mine!"

"No way, they're mine!"

"MINE!"

"Do you think they'll ever stop fighting?" Ryou sighed.

"Ryou, my friend, the Apocalypse will come before those two quit fighting."

". . .to a Shadow Game! This time, by my rules!" Bakura yelled.

"Not again!" Yugi cried.

**Fin**

* * *

_I hope **Amira Anko** likes this! Sorry if it's not that great. I'll redo it if you want._

_Please leave a review! I'm going for a goal of 50 reviews by the end of the month!_

Thanks!


	8. Happy Mother's Day

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. All rights reserved to Kazuki Takahashi. Copyrighted 1996.

Author's Note: Oh, my goodness! THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! I HAVE50 REVIEWS! I love you all! -hands out giant goodie bags for all- . About the requests, yes I am working on them, but I'll be taking a little break after this chapter. I'll explain more after you read this chapter. So, please, no more requests until I finish the ones I've been given so far. I can only handle so much at a time! Lol.

**Chapter Eight: Happy Mother's Day**

Dear Mommy,

I love you so much, but you already knew that. I am working really hard in school so I can earn those ballet slippers. I hope I make your Mommy's Day special. Daddy is bringing you a Surprise Breakfast in Bed! Oops. I wasn't supposed to tell you that! Don't tell Daddy, ok?

I love you Mommy,

Anzu

* * *

Dear Mom,

Hi Mom! Did you get my Flamed Swordsman card yet? I haven't forgotten! You promised! I feel like I'm forgetting something, oh well. I love you Mom!

Love,

Jounouchi

PS- I remember now! Happy Mother's Day

* * *

Dear Mama,

Thank you for not grounding me when I used that Shadow Magic last week. You rock. Oh, tell Yugi to stop hitting me with his pillow! Ow, that hurts! Oh, yeah. Happy Mother's Day! See, I didn't forget this year. Yugi wants to add something now. . .

Mommmy,

Don't listen to Yami, I had to remind him of Mother's Day! I love you! Happy Mother's Day!

Love You Lots,

Yami and Yugi

* * *

Dear Mother,

I know you can't come home anymore, but Father says you still watch over me from Heaven(1). I really miss you and Amane. I've made wonderful new friends. I hope I make you proud. Tell Amane I said hi, and that I love her. I love you so very much. I know we'll meet again someday.

Goodbye Mother, Happy Mother's Day,

Ryou

* * *

Mom,

Hi.

-Bakura.

* * *

Dear Mommy,

I miss you and Daddy more every day. This place scares me. What was it called again? An or-fan-ige? Yes, that's it. Orphanage. Moki is doing ok. He misses you both too, but I know he doesn't remember much about you. Guess what, Daddy? I'm getting really good at Chess! I did exactly what you always told me, and I won three times in a row! Wish you could be here for Mother's Day, but I guess that'll never happen. Happy Mother's Day.

Love You and Miss You,

Seto and Moki.

* * *

Dear Mother,

You can't make me! I won't be a Tomb Keeper! Never, ever! I want to live in the Outside World! I want a , oh, what did Sister call it? Oh! A T.V.! Yes, I want a T.V.. I won't be a Tomb Keeper, but I'll always be your son!

Love you, Mother,

Marik

PS- Ishizu and Odion say hi.

* * *

Yo Ma,

You'll never guess what I got you! I got you an autographed motorcycle model, and it only cost Daddy my money for College! Aren't you happy? Well, gotta go! Love you so much!

Your wonderful, handsome, awesome son,

Honda

Well. . .it's safe to say_ this _Mother's Day won't be boring!

**Fin**

* * *

_(1)- If ya'll didn't know this already, Ryou's mother and sister died in a car crash. I found it on some site I can't remember. :P_

_Alright, explanation time. **I won't be updating until sometime in June**. My reasons are: 1) I have 3 dialogues for 3 different classes to memorize by Monday, 2) 2nd Semester Exams are coming up,3) I'll be in Vegas, California, and then in Oregon visiting family from May 27th-June 15th._

_Sorry, but unfortunately I won't have access to a computer because my sister is a butthead and her computer is slower than molasses, I swear! But, I promise I'll work on your requests while I'm gone. Maybe I'll get some inspiration while I'm at it._

_Oh, and I know this chapter kind of sucked, but my mind is clouded by stress and exhaustion, so forgive me for not leaving you with a good chapter._

_Goodbye for now!_

_Review! Pwetty pwease?_

_Littleslg_


	9. Poison Ivy

Disclaimer: Don't. . .-twitch-. . .own!

Author's Note: Hello everyone! I'm baaaack! Here is the next request from **Jarjayes**!

**Chapter Nine: Poison Ivy**

". . .95 Duel Monsters packs on the wall, 95 Duel Monsters packs. You take one down, pass it around, 94 Duel Monsters packs on the wall. . ."

The end of the year camping trip was something every fifth grader had been waiting for. Students created a human stampede as the final bell rang and the fifth graders filed onto the awaiting bus. The bus ride would've been relatively quiet, had it not been for. . .er. . .well, distractions.

". . .93 Duel Monsters packs on the wall, 93–"

"SHUT UP, KATSUYA!"

"MIND YER OWN BUSINESS, SETO!"

Jounouchi Katsuya slumped back in his seat and pouted. He stared icily into the back of Seto's head.

Anzu, who had been watching the two, sighed warily. Things had changed a lot after Seto and Mokuba's parents died in a car crash a little over a year ago. Jounouchi and Seto had been inseparable up to that point, then they took Seto and Moki away to the orphanage. Seto had grown to be spiteful and cold, but who could blame him? To say the least, Jounouchi and Seto weren't friends anymore.

"Hey, guys! We're here!" Yugi cried.

Anzu shook her thoughts and looked out the window. The scenery was breathtaking, Tall pines reached the sky and as the bus drove farther ahead they could see the lake, with the mountains reflecting in the background. Snow covered the tops, offering the idea that they had a high elevation.

The bus pulled further ahead, driving under a welcome sign that read, 'Mt. Potosi'(1).

"Alright kids, you know what cabin your in, so when you get off the bus follow the counselor holding the sign with your corresponding cabin number. Remember to stay with assigned camp buddy at all times. We don't need anyone getting lost. . ."

The kids ignored the teacher after that and ran off the bus.

"Anzu! Hey, Anzu. Over here!"

Anzu turned to see Yami and Yugi waving to her. She smiled and walked toward them.

"Hey guys, so, who are you buddies with?" She asked.

"I'm with Yugi, as usual. You know, just because we're brothers they think they have to put us together for everything." Yami laughed.

"Who are you with?" Yugi asked.

"Ugh. . Seto." Anzu sighed.

"Aw man, sorry Anzu. Wish we could help." Yami patted her shoulder then walked off with Yugi.

"Are you ready to go?"

Anzu jumped and spun around.

"God, Seto you scared me!"

"Come on, the counselor is looking for us."

Anzu nodded and followed him to their cabin.

* * *

"Alright, girls will be sleeping upstairs and boys will be sleeping downstairs. So pick a bunk and put your things up, then we'll meet at the trail for our first activity: Hiking." The counselor spoke.

The girls ran upstairs giggling and calling bunks while the boys fought over top and bottom bunks.

* * *

"Ugh, how long did they say this trail was again?" Anzu asked, panting.

"Um, I think 5 miles." Seto answered thoughtfully.

Anzu groaned.

"Hey, Seto? Can I ask you something?" Anzu stopped to look at him.

"Hmm?" Seto looked at her expectantly.

"A-are you and Mokuba. . .okay?" She shut her eyes waiting for him to snap.

Seto stopped and sighed, "Honestly, I don't know. Mokuba's okay, but he didn't remember much of them anyway. He was too young. As for me, well. I-I guess I just miss them, a lot."

"I'm sorry, Seto. I shouldn't have brought it up." Anzu looked down.

"Uh, Anzu?"

"Yeah?"

"Where is everybody?"

At this Anzu looked up. Seto was right, somehow they had been so caught up in conversation they had stopped walking and now they didn't see any sign of the other campers.

They glanced at each other before running ahead, only to be met with a fork in the road.

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Anzu cried.

Seto grabbed her arm and pulled her toward the left side.

"Come on. It's this way."

"How do you know?" She asked.

"I don't."

"Great." Anzu rolled her eyes. She didn't have a good feeling about this, but followed him anyway.

About an hour of walking, whining, and fighting later, Seto saw the cabins.

"See! I told you!" Seto beamed triumphantly.

"Yeah, that was after I told_ you_ I recognized those rock formations. Which, by the way, we passed _four_ times!" Anzu fumed, obviously irked.

"Alright, whatever. Come on, it's just past these bushes."

Seto grabbed her arm and dragged her through the bushes.

"Seto, wait! I think this is–"

They got through the bushes with Seto still pulling.

"–Poison Ivy."

"How would you know?" Seto asked, scratching his ear.

Anzu scratched her shoulder, "Because we're itching ourselves."

Anzu scratched her neck.

"Stop it! Your making _me_ itch, now." Seto scratched his stomach.

"Aw, great! Now my back itches!" Anzu cried.

"Mine too!"

The two continued to scratch each other's backs all the way back to camp. The counselors ran up to them, relieved that they were alright.

"What's wrong with you two?" Their counselor asked, noticing their itching.

"Poison.. .-scratch-. . ."

"Ivy!" Anzu finished.

"I'll get the ointment. . ." The counselor groaned.

**Fin **

* * *

_(1)- this was a camp I went to in fourth grade. We had to go on a five mile hike, it was horrible. Not only that, but it was 103 degrees outside!_

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'm working on the next request. It should be up by Friday._

_Until then, you know what to do!_

_Review!_


	10. Dead Meat

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh!

Author's Note: Oh, crud! I'm so sorry you guys! Something unexpected came up and I had to switch my priorities! But, I'm here now! Here's the next request from **Ookami no Mika**!

**Chapter Ten: Dead Meat**

"I'm bored."

"Me too."

"I'm really bored."

"Me too."

"I'm really reall–"

"Okay, Marik! I get the point!" Bakura scowled.

"What do you wanna do?" Marik asked.

"Shoot myself. . ."

"Really?"

A thirteen year old Marik looked up from his position on the couch. He looked over at Bakura, who had recently turned fourteen, quizzically. The said tomb robber was slumped in the love seat of his living room, a remote in hand, searching through the channels. Bakura noticed the look Marik was giving him and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, Marik. I wanna shoot myself and die, because I've _never _done that before." Bakura gave another scowl as flashes of his multiple sendings to the Shadow Realm crossed his mind.

"Are you being sarcastic?" Marik asked. Waiting for an answer he propped his head up with a hand and leaned on the arm of the couch.

"Baka. . ." Bakura muttered.

Bakura turned his attention back to the screen and stopped on an interesting infomercial.

"Are you bored? Are you willing to shoot yourself out of boredom?" the man spoke on the screem.

"Woah, it's like he knows us!" Marik said in awe.

". . .Then what you need is this!" The man held up a yellow and black book. "World Domination For Dummies! Because even a dummy like you can enslave the earth."

"Hey!" Marik pouted.

Bakura's eyes brightened mischievously as the man gave more details on the price and the six to eight weeks it takes to get there. Bakura began writing the information down hastily.

"Marik, I have an idea!" Bakura grinned wickedly.

Seven Weeks Later

Marik was running like the wind after Bakura called. Apparently the book was finally here. Marik ran up to the door and knocked.

"DOOR'S OPEN!"

Hearing this, Marik opened the door to be met with the most shocking scene he had ever seen in his young life.

"Oh my Ra! Your reading! I'm so proud!" Marik wiped fake tears away and laughed at the glare that was shot at him.

"Shut up, and look at this." Bakura seethed.

"Where's Ryou?"

"At the store with Mom, and if he comes home angry it's probably because his allowance he saved up is missing." Bakura smirked.

"Let me guess. You used it to pay for the book."

"Hey, your catching on."

Bakura turned back to the book in his lap, with Marik looking over his shoulder.

The current page read:** Step One- Create an Alter Identity (one that's preferably evil sounding.)**

Bakura chewed his lip in thought. "Got any ideas, Marik?"

"How about The Terrible Duo of DOOOOOOM!" Marik laughed.

Bakura looked at him for a second then blew it off with a wave of his hand. "Nah, Jounouchi and Honda got that covered."

"Well, how about–"

The door opened and Bakura's mom walked in and went to the kitchen. Ryou then entered red-faced and a vein clearly forming on his skull.

"Baku-kun, I have a book of my own. It's called: How To Lose a Brother In 10 Seconds!"

"Marik. RUN!"

"Oh, and here's a name for you: DEAD MEAT!"

Bakura ran around the living room with a rabid Ryou hot on his tail.

Marik looked to the ceiling thoughtfully, rubbing his chin."Nah, Dead Meat sounds to poultry-ish. It needs more edge."

"MARIK! HELP ME! ACK! RYOU, NOT THE HAIR!"

**Fin**

_I had fun with this one. Hope you guys liked it. I'll update as soon as I can!_

_Review please!_


	11. Heated Arguments

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.

Author's Note: Sorry for the late update, I got busy during 4th of July weekend. Also, I was having major writer's block for this request! But, it's here now! So, enjoy! I need to let you all know, this storywasn't meant to be in chronological order (their ages) it just turned out that way, that's why you'll see in this chapter, they are a bit younger.

Here's the next request from **Siacatmesecat**!

Chapter Info: Odion's Japanese name is Rishid, that's what I'll be using. I can't remember if Ishizu's Japanese name was Aishizu or not, so I'm just leaving it alone. Hope that's okay with you guys!

WARNING: Mild language.

**Chapter Eleven: Heated Arguments**

**BOOM!**

**CRASH!**

_**'You lose. Game over.'**_

"Argh! Damn video game!"

Marik Ishtar glared icily at the TV screen. Red letters spelling out the fate of his game. Bakura had lent him his 007 video game and Marik had been trying to beat it for three and a half hours. His tanned hands were sweaty from holding the controller, and from his determination to win.

It was a hot July afternoon, the high temperature reaching 104. Marik was wearing a white tank with grey basketball shorts and brown flip-flops. His bleach blonde hair was ruffled from pulling at it in frustration and his face held a permanent scowl. He gave up and threw the controller on the floor. He collapsed on the couch covering his face with an arm.

"Lost again?"

Marik removed his arm from his face and glared up at the figure.

"None of your business, Ishizu."

Ishizu smirked. Her brother was such a sore loser. She wiped her forehead with the back of her hand.

"It sure is hot today." Ishizu sighed, plopping in the chair beside the couch.

Ishizu was wearing a red and white striped halter, and denim shorts. She also wore white flip-flops. Her hair was pulled back into a messy bun.

"I can help you, I mean, help you win the game." Ishizu looked over at her brother, her azure eyes blinking expectantly.

"I don't need your help, nor do I even_ want _it." He grumbled. Marik stood up and walked into the kitchen.

Ishizu's temper began to fuel. The nauseating heat wasn't helping matters either. She followed him into the kitchen and found him rummaging through the fridge. He pulled out a cup of strawberry yogurt and began to eat it.

"What's your problem? And don't start eating! Rishid is bringing home dinner from his job!"

Rishid was their older, adopted brother. As an official adult, age 18, he was given the right to look after his siblings after their father was mysteriously murdered. Their mother had died right after giving birth to Marik, making him the youngest, at 12. Ishizu was the second oldest at 15.

Marik turned around to answer his sister. "I'm hungry! God, who are you? My mother?"

Ishizu stepped back. That statement really struck a nerve for her.

_'Who are you? My mother?_ _My mother. My mother. . .'_

"H-how dare you! You don't even _know_ her!" Her azure eyes blazed with anger and sadness.

"What! Are you PMSing or something? Geez, all I said was–"

Marik was cut off with something hitting him in the face, making him drop his yogurt in the process. He licked his lips.

Cake.

"WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" Marik seethed through all the icing on his face. That cake was going to be tonight's dessert, but now he had other plans for it.

"It's all your fault! How could you say something like that, when you don't even remember her. Well, you know what? I do! I'm the only one that seems to care that she's dead!"

Ishizu grabbed for another handful of cake and chucked it at him. This time though, he was ready for it, and ducked just in time as it hit the wall behind him.

Ishizu and their mother had been really close, and losing her had devastated her in her young life. For years she had silently cursed her brother's existence, believing it to be his fault she was dead. Then there was the other side of her, the side that loved her brother. The side that pitied him, and the fact that he never got to know what a wonderful person she was.

"So that's how we're gonna play, huh? Alright, _Sister Dear_, take. . .this!" While he had been talking he had grabbed the Cheese Wiz out of the fridge and sprayed it in her face.

Ishizu screamed in aggravation and dove for the cake. She charged at him with what was left of the cake and smashed it onto his head. Then, while distracted, she ran toward the fridge.

"ISHIZU! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Marik shoved her away from the fridge and hurriedly looked for a proper weapon, while trying to hold his sister back.

_'The turkey? No that would probably give her a concussion. Pickles? No. Aha!'_

Marik grabbed the egg carton and began throwing them at his sister mercilessly. She dodged them like they were grenades raining on her and pounced her brother to the floor.

They began to wrestle each other, smiling?

"You big idiot! Why do I have to love you so much!" She smashed the remnants of an egg yolk in his hair.

"Because I'm just so stinking adorable. Unlike you." He laughed as she tried to punch him.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY KITCHEN!"

The two fighting siblings stopped mid-punches and stared at the looming figure above them.

"Rishid. . .hehe. . .your home!" Ishizu laughed nervously.

Rishid Ishtar loomed above them, still wearing his Burger World uniform. He held a take-out bag in his hands. He was angry. Very angry. His hazel eyes glared heatedly at the two.

"Clean. NOW!"

"Y-yes, sir!" The two clumsily scrambled up, slipping on egg yolk, and icing now and then.

The two ran out of the kitchen to grab mops.

Rishid looked back at the mess they had made and chuckled in spite of his anger.

"Well, at least they didn't blow up the microwave this time."

**Fin**

* * *

_Well, there you go. I hope it wasn't too horrible. I still have some writer's block. I have a friend coming into town to visit for the next week, so I won't have time to update. In the mean time, I posted a new one-shot a couple days ago. It's called "Letting Go", if you haven't read it, please read it and tell me what you think?_

_Until next time!_

_Littleslg_


	12. Manners Shmanners

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh!

Author's Note: Hello everyone! I actually got a moment to type! YAY! Ok. On with the story!

Here's the next request from **Ryou VeRua**!

_'Thoughts'_

**Chapter Twelve: Manners Shmanners**

"Ack! Yami!"

"Got you! Take that, Yugi!"

"Yaaami!"

Jounouchi and Yugi laughed as they ran away from Yami. Yami gave an evil smirk. Yami aimed at the blonde hiding behind the swings.

**SPLASH!**

"YAMI!"

Yami, Jounouchi, and Yugi were spending the Saturday afternoon at Domino Park. Yugi and Jounouchi were soaked from head to foot. Jounouchi's hair was like a wet mop plastered to his face, his faded jeans now a dark denim, and his grey shirt covered in grass stains and dirt. Yugi was pretty much in the same boat. His normally spiky hair starting to slump from the excess water. His red tank covered in mud and grass. Jeans, ripped in the knees, now ripped even more.

"Why does Yami always have to get the Super Soaker 300?" Jounouchi questioned Yugi. Jounouchi ducked behind a spiral slide next to the jungle gym.

"How, should I know? Next time. . .TAKE IT FROM HIM!" Yugi ran the opposite way, Yami spotting him with an almost sadistic smile on his face.

"Yuuugiiii. . .I see you!"

_'Crap.'_ Yugi mentally slapped himself for running, as his twin was hot on his heels. Yugi turned around and shot him with his own water gun, then continued running toward the dome shaped jungle gym.

"Hey! That's not fair! I can't get up that high!" Yami frowned as he watched his brother climb to the top.

Yugi laughed and waved his hands on the side of his face, sticking his tongue out.

Yami growled. He hated when Yugi had the upper hand.

"Hey, Yams!"

Yami stupidly turned around to be met with the nozzle of Jounouchi 's water gun.

"Shoot."

"Bingo." Jounouchi sprayed him in the face, a victorious smile plastered on his face.

Not far from this scene a boy sat beneath a Sakura tree. He watched the teens with an almost sad look on his face. The boy had pale skin, and fluffy, white hair. His doe brown eyes were filled with sadness, and yet eerily warm.

The boy was Ryou Bakura.

_'I wish I could be like them. To be wild and carefree. I'll never be like that, I'm just to quiet.'_

Ryou continued to watch them silently until the sun began to set. He watched as Jounouchi waved to the twins, who were leaving for home. Jounouchi then turned and saw Ryou watching him.

"Hey!" Jounouchi ran up to the boy, a goofy grin on his face, and hair still damp. Ryou got up and faced the blonde shyly."What are you doin' here by yourself? Where's your brother?"

Ryou looked down at his feet and answered quietly, "He's hanging out with Marik."

"Your kind of quiet, aren't ya?" Jounouchi teased.

Ryou wrung his hands, and blushed nervously. He was never good talking to people he didn't know really well.

Noticing the boy's fidgeting, he changed the subject.

"So. . .you used to live in England, right?" Ryou nodded.

"That's pretty cool."

"I used to live there with my brother and sister, and my parents." Ryou mentally slapped himself. Since when did he tell anyone about his sister.

"You have a sister?" Jounouchi cocked his head to the side. Of all the times he's seen Ryou and Bakura, he's never seen a sister.

"She. . .She died. In a car a-accident. . .with my mother."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to open old wounds."

"It's okay. It kind of feels nice to tell someone about it."

There were of a few awkward minutes of silence between the two. Jounouchi glanced at the water guns in his hands. A plan forming, as a wicked grin spread across his face.

"Hey, Ryou."

Ryou looked up. "Hmm?"

**SPLASH!**

Jounouchi ran off laughing, leaving the albino to blink stupidly.

His mother had always taught him good manners, but this time, he just couldn't do it.

"JOUNOUCHI! YOU BAKA! GET BACK HERE!" Ryou grabbed the water gun that the blonde had left at his feet and ran after him, determination in his eyes.

One thing was for certain.

His father will kill him if he tracks mud all over the house.

Fin

* * *

_Sorry it's kind of short! This one was kind of hard, I couldn't really think of anything. So I hope Ryou VeRua likes it!_

_Until next time!_

_Littleslg_

_Review please!_


	13. Strength

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.

Author's Note: Here's the next request from **Cheeky-eyes**!

**Chapter Thirteen: Strength**

"Bye, Grandpa! We're off to school!"

Yami and Yugi Motou walked tiredly toward the direction the school lay. Yugi let a soft yawn escape as Yami let is feet drag against the pavement.

They had been up all night studying for their High School entrance exams. True, the actual exams weren't for another week, but Yugi had taken notice of his brother's semester scores and immediately began a long, drawn out, study session.

"I can't believe you made me study 'til 2am." Yami grumbled as he stretched his arms over his head.

"With scores like yours, it's a wonder how you even made it to Eighth Grade." Yugi smirked as his brother crossed his arms and stuck his nose in the air defiantly. "Your almost as bad as Jounouchi, and that's saying something."

Yami pouted, still irritable from lack of sleep and walked faster, ahead of his brother.

They made it to the school grounds with time to spare. Yami and Yugi saw their friends waving and ran over to them.

"Hey, did you guys hear what's happening?" Jounouchi sat at one of the tables set up in the courtyard.

"No, what's going on?" Yugi tilted his head to the side.

"Apparently, Ushio's back." Jounouchi's expression was grim, much like everyone else's.

"U-Ushio? B-back? Now?" Yugi began stuttering, paling considerably.

Ushio was one of the toughest bullies in school. Yugi being his number one target. Ushio had been in America with his parents. Some people, though, believed he had been admitted to a psychiatrist, or more plainly known as, an asylum.

"I told you, Yami. You should've just sent the jerk to his doom." Honda punched his fist for emphasis.

Yami smirked lightly at Honda's comment. His smirk widened as he remembered the fights he would get in with the bully, trying to protect his brother.

"Well, you know what they say. You can't teach an old dog new tricks." Yami referred to Ushio's 'job'.

"Apparently, they can't teach old Pharaohs either."

Yami turned around sharply to be met with Bakura.

"Thanks, love you too."

"Bite me."

"Sorry, I'm more of a Ladies' Man. " Yami smirked as Bakura's face became red with fury.

"Why you–"

Anzu and Ryou held the tomb robber back as he tried to tackle Yami.

"Hey, Motou!"

Yugi, who had been laughing at his friends' antics, stopped. His blood ran cold. He knew that voice.

Ushio.

"Time to pick up where we left off."

Ushio threw a punch.

Yugi felt his body collide with the concrete.

"YUGI!"

Everyone stopped and stared. Yami turned sharply toward the boy. His eyes blazing in untamed fury.

"Well, well. If it ain't Yugi's twin. What are you gonna do? Protect poor widdle Yugi?"

"No. I'm. Gonna. KILL. YOU!"

Anzu and Ryou gasped as Yami lunged straight for him, and knocked him to the ground.

Yami swung at Ushio, but Ushio caught his wrist and hurled him backwards.

"Yami!" Yugi cried. Yami put a hand up, breathing hard.

"Stay. I don't want you to get hurt."

"But–"

Yami glared, and then Yugi stayed silent. Yami slowly got up, now noticing a crowd had begun to form around the two. They both stood in fighting stance. Then Ushio charged. Yami easily dodged, and retaliated with a roundhouse kick to the upper torso. More punches and kicks followed, both beginning to tire. Finally, Ushio fell backwards.

Yami stood over the defeated bully, his breath ragged, and covered in bruises and scrapes. Ushio stared back defiantly. Blood began to trickle from his busted lip.

The sun overhead shadowed Yami's features and seemed to make his eyes glow a blood red.

"Don't_ ever_ come near my brother again!" With that, Yami and the rest of the gang walked away, leaving Ushio to mend his shattered pride.

Yugi and Yami walked a little behind the rest of the group. Yugi looked over at his brother.

"You didn't have to defend me. I don't need you getting hurt because of my weakness. I wish I could be strong like you."

To Yugi's surprise, Yami began laughing.

"What's so funny?" Yugi's brows furrowed in aggravation.

"Sorry, it's just, you are strong. While I may have physical strength, you have something better."

Yugi looked at him puzzled." Like what?"

"Strength of Kindness. Believe me, that's something that no one can ever take away."

Yugi was silent for a moment before crossing his arms and replying,"Your not getting out of studying tonight."

Yami blinked stupidly.

"Dang it. Well, it sounded good didn't it?" Yami grinned cheekily.

Yugi laughed and pushed his brother before running ahead to catch up with the others.

Yami waited until Yugi was out of sight before grabbing his arm and wincing.

"Ow. . ."

Yami crumpled to the ground with a faint.

**Fin**

* * *

_Sorry this one is kinda stupid. I'm really sick right now, so my imagination is shot. I got food poisoning...yuck. I'll try to update soon._

_Review please!_


	14. Sick Trick

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh!

Author's Note: Holy cow! Ok. I'm so sorry, everyone! My schedule has been bulking up lately since school is resuming soon. DIE EDUCATIONAL SYSTEM, DIE! Ahem, sorry. Anyway, yeah, school starts August 8th here, so my updates will be even more spaced out then they already are. I'm really sorry about this! I have good news though, I am thinking of doing a sequel with them going through highschool. . .it'll be more interesting..after all. . .it's highschool! I'll leave more details after you read!

So without further ado ..here's the next request from **SpiritPuppyLuvrs**!

**Chapter Fourteen: Sick Trick**

"Forget it, Mokuba! He's not _(cough) _coming over _(cough) _here! A-A-ACHOO!"

"But, Seto! Your sick, and I don't know how to take care of you! I'm a minor!" Mokuba Kaiba smirked at his older brother.

'_Sure, now he listens to me.' _Seto reflected on times when he had told his brother he was too young, or too little to do certain things.

"Your pretty devious, Little Brother, _(cough)_ but that mutt, is not gonna care for me! _(cough) _He'd probably (cough) kill me!"

"Too late, Moneybags."

Seto Kaiba bolted upright in his bed. His muscles strained in protest to the sudden movement, and the room began to spin.

'_Ow. . .head rush. . .'_

He knew that Brooklyn accent anywhere.

"What're you doing here, you _(cough) _Underdog."

Jounouchi's eyes glinted in annoyance. He was just about to give the adopted heir to the KaibaCorp fortune a piece of his mind, but his mouth had other plans.

"Why you . . .ACHOO!" Jounouchi sniffed. "Ugh. . .never mind."

Seto Kaiba would've gladly taken advantage of this moment and taunted the boy, but on closer inspection he realized that Jounouchi Katsuya was in no better shape then he was. Much like himself, his face was pale and his cheeks were a light pink, from fever. His eyes were dull with fatigue and his hair looked like it hadn't been combed in days.

"Mokuba." Seto gave a warning look to his brother that told him that he wanted an explanation.

"Ok, ok! Jeez, no need to give me the Death Glare of Doom. I called Jounouchi thinking he might be able to help, but then Serenity told me he was sick also, so. . ."

"So?" Seto sniffed and rubbed his nose. His patience was running thin, and this oncoming headache wasn't helping either.

"We thought you could keep each other company, and we'll take care of you together. Serenity knows more about medicine than I do. Her mom's a nurse."

"And, you expect _(cough) _me to go along with _(cough)_ this? ACHOO!"

"No, but you don't really have a choice. So, lay down and relax..Jounouchi can take the futon."

"Big Brother, are you going to be ok?" Serenity helped her brother lay down on the futon.

"As long as I'm in _(cough) _the same room as him? No. _(cough)_"

"Great! I'll get the Advil!" Mokuba chimed and dragged Serenity out of the bedroom.

Mokuba and Serenity quietly walked downstairs and into the kitchen. Mokuba asked one of the maids to get him the Advil, and once they were gone he turned his attention to Serenity.

"So? You think this will work?"

"Well, they'll either forget their differences and be friends again. . .or kill each other."

"Serenity!"

"Haha! I'm only teasing, Moki. At least, I think." Serenity rubbed the back of her neck as the younger boy glared at her.

"Here you are Mister Kaiba."

"Thanks." Mokuba took the Advil from the maid ran upstairs to check on Seto and Jounouchi.

As the younger Kaiba brother walked toward the door he heard loud yelling.

"YOUR GONNA DIE, MUTT!"

"NOT IF I KILL YOU FIRST– AH! YOUR GONNA KILL ME! STOP IT!"

"STAY STILL!"

Mokuba, suddenly very worried for their well-being, knocked hastily on the door.

"Is everything okay in there? I'm coming in."

There was the sound of shuffling as Mokuba opened the door.

"Are you guys okay? I heard a lot of yelling!" Mokuba looked curiously at the two boys.

"Just fine." Seto said crisply, staring at the wall with his back to Jounouchi.

"Peachy keen." Jounouchi was on his back glaring at the ceiling.

"Er. . .ok. . .well, I brought the Advil."

Mokuba handed Seto the Advil and walked back out of the room.

Kaiba and Jounouchi stared at the closed door then glanced at each other, grins appearing on their faces. Kaiba suddenly started shuffling under his comforter and pulled out. . .

Xbox controllers.

"I can't believe your brother fell for the ol' 'Hair-Dryer-on-the-Forehead' trick!"

"Well, I can't believe your sister fell for the 'Ice-cubes-in-the-Pillow' trick!"

"I know, she thought all that water that seeped through was sweat!"

Seto threw Jounouchi a controller and grabbed the remote to the TV. As the screen came on, Seto pulled up their saved Halo game.

"Now, Mutt, when I say 'Stay still and die', DO IT!"

"Forget it!"

**KABOOM!**

"WHAT TH– YOU KILLED ME!"

**Fin**

* * *

_It's official. I'm in complete denial. School's not gonna start August 8th, because that's not fair. When I lived in Vegas we didn't go to school until August 30th!_

_Oh, right. The sequel._

_Yeah, I was thinking of doing a sequel with the gang in highschool, because you go through a lot in highschool. Like for example..peer pressure, dating, drinking and smoking. All that 'wonderful' stuff. So what do you guys think? It won't be for awhile though, because I have to finish all these requests and you can still send them, I'm not asking to stop them..I can do the sequel whenever..it's just whenever you get bored of all this fluff! _

_Until next time..which I'm hoping will be before school starts!_

_Leave me a review please? I'M ALMOST TO 100! YAY!_


	15. Friends

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh! All rights reserved.

Author's Note: I am so sorry I wasn't able to update before school started! Ugh, it's only the first week and already I have to read a novel and have an essay written by Tuesday (And this is just for Pre Advanced Placement English II!).

Some of you have been asking me if these oneshots connect, and no, they don't.

THESE ARE COMPLETELY AU! NONE OF THESE CONNECT. If you want them to be eight one chapter and three the next, by all means, request it! Oh, and in case your wondering, you can request it to be in Ancient Egypt if you want. The possibilities are endless!

Oh, one more thing! I've decided I'll go ahead and post the sequel/side-fic, whatever you wanna call it, WHILE I am working on this! It'll give me something to work on when my brain starts melting from all this kawaiiness. But, I will warn you, the side-fic will be completely different! It's all highschool, therefore the themes will be slightly. . .uh. . .darker, I guess I could put it. Plus, it'll give you guys more to read!

SO, anyway, here's the next request from Tina Wheeler!

**Chapter Fifteen: Friends**

"I break one vase and she just can't let it go!"

Marik scowled as he trudged down the busy sidewalks of Domino City. Marik, Ishizu and Rishid had moved to Domino just a week ago, and Ishizu had gotten a great opportunity to volunteer at the local museum.

Marik had tried to aid his sister in the Roman Exhibit and ended up shattering one of the antique vases. Let's just say, the Scholars were less than thrilled. Ishizu had been so angry that she banned him from the Museum, and that was three days ago. He still has yet to step foot in that place.

"I wonder what there is to do in this place?" Marik wondered.

He pulled the collar of his jean jacket up around his neck, to fight against the chilly breeze that had began to stir.

Marik looked around him as he came to a crosswalk. He waited patiently for the 'Walk' signal to light up.

He looked on ahead of him, for some reason one thing stood out to him more than any other building.

The Orphanage.

Why? He didn't really know, himself. If it weren't for Rishid, he and his sister would be in one of those. Maybe that was why it stood out to him. It was because they came so close to being in one of those.

Marik walked across the street and kept walking until he came face to face with the building. He stared at the kids behind the metal fence. All of those kids were parentless? It struck him as almost unbelievable. Two of the kids though, seemed to stick out more than the others.

They were two boys, probably brothers. One of them looked about his age, 10, maybe slightly older. He had brown, clean-cut hair and bright blue eyes. The other boy was maybe six or seven and had messy black hair and navy blue eyes. The older boy was pushing the younger on a swing.

"Hey, I see them, Yug!"

Marik turned around to see a boy with messy blonde hair and brown eyes. He was with four other kids, three boys and a girl. They all looked about his age.

"Where Jounouchi? I can't see!" the boy, Yugi, Marik gathered, jumped up and down impatiently.

This Yugi kid was really short, he looked maybe five, but he doubted that, because the boy standing next to him was maybe his twin, except something about him made him seem older.

The kids walked up to the fence and waved to get someone's attention. The two boys he had been watching earlier looked over at them and waved.

"Seto, Mokuba!" The girl called. She had a big smile, with little dimples and brown hair. Her blue eyes shone with excitement.

Seto and Mokuba ran over to them.

"What are you guys doing here? Aren't you mad at me?" Seto looked at them expectantly.

"Yes–OW!" Jounouchi rubbed his arm and glared at the girl who punched him.

"Of course not, Seto. We're your friends. We wouldn't desert you because of the way you acted. I know you only did it to. . .cope." She added the last part more quietly.

"Even after all I did to you guys, you still wanna be my friends?" Seto's eyes began to mist, unwillingly. He rubbed angrily at them. Mokuba looked up at him worriedly.

"Seto?"

"T-thank you." He croaked.

"Aw, no worries, man! Besides, someone has to beat Jounouchi at Duel Monsters." The other boy, with brown, pointed hair, and brown eyes, laughed as Jounouchi scowled.

Marik looked at them all, a small smile forming.

"Hey, Mister? What are you staring at?"

Marik snapped out of his reverie and looked at Mokuba. He blushed at the realization that he had been staring.

"S-sorry, I didn't mean to intrude! I was just looking and–"

"Hey, it's ok! Are you new here or something? I've never seen you before." The boy that looked like Yugi walked up to Marik.

"Uh, yeah! Um, I moved here last week with my brother and sister. My name's Marik."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Yami and this is my twin, Yugi, and our friends Jounouchi, Honda, Anzu, Seto, and Mokuba."

"H-hi." Marik waved nervously.

Jounouchi slung an arm around Marik's neck and gave him a noogie. "What're you so nervous about? We ain't gonna bite! Well, Anzu might." Jounouchi laughed.

"Hey!" Anzu growled.

"Hey, Marik? Do you wanna go to the arcade with us?" Yugi asked him as he fought to get out of Jounouchi's grip.

"U-uh, sure!"

The gang said their goodbyes to Seto and Mokuba and walked off with their new friend.

Marik smiled at his new friends. Maybe this place wasn't so bad after all. Sure, he was banned from the museum now, but hey, it wasn't like he was gonna steal a God Card. . .

Right?

Fin

_Aw, I dunno if I like this one. I hope Tina Wheeler likes it. I know it's not EXACTLY what she wanted, but I hope it's still ok. PLEASE GO EASY ON THE REVIEWS! I'm having major writer's block from all the homework I've been given this weekend! -dodges pitchforks- I know! I know! That's no excuse, but I'm gonna have a mental meltdown in a minute, don't kill me please!_


	16. The Unruly Prince

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh!

Author's Note: I'm sorry for such a long wait! I've really been struggling with homework and projects! I don't know when my next update will be, but I'm shooting for next weekend! Oh, and for some reason the divider line isn't working so I used '8' as the dividing line to represent a scene change.

Here's the next request from **LeoXTheXLioness**!

NOTE: I can't remember if it was 3,000 or 5,000 in the manga, so I'm going with the actual historical timeline.

**Chapter Sixteen: The Unruly Prince**

_Three thousand years ago, in the land of Egypt, a young Prince was destined for Greatness._

_Well..._

_That is what was SUPPOSED to happen._

"Are they coming?"

"Shh!"

"But, Prince–"

"SHH! They'll hear you!"

"AHA! There you two are! I knew I'd find you here!"

"Aw, Mahaado! You're no fun!"

Prince Atemu whined childishly as he and his best friend Mana climbed out of the big clay pots in the Grand Hall.

"Sire, I found them." Mahaado looked toward the tall figure standing behind them.

The man looked at least in his late thirties, with dark eyes full of wisdom. This man was known as Pharaoh Aknumkanon, the father of Prince Atemu.

"Atemu." Pharaoh Aknumkanon spoke, his voice deep and authorative.

Atemu scampered toward his father and bowed respectfully. He knew he would be in trouble. He and Mana were supposed to be honing their shadow powers, for one day Prince Atemu would rise and take the throne, inheriting his father's Millennium Puzzle.

Mana was Atemu's best and closest friend, being born only hours apart. She was studying to become a great magician like her Teacher, Mahaado. Mahaado was sixteen, exactly six years older than Mana and Atemu, and the most skilled magician in all of Lower Egypt. He also was one of the Pharaoh's most faithful Priests and the bearer of the Millennium Ring.

"Y-yes, Father?" Atemu looked up at his father wincing slightly at the cold look he was given.

"You've disobeyed my orders, Atemu. If you want to prove to me that your ready to precede me and take the throne, you have a lot of work to do."

"Yes, Father." Atemu looked at his feet shamefully.

"Now." The Pharaoh continued, "I want you two to get to your studies immediately, and I better not hear any complaints from Mahaado, am I understood?"

"Yes, Sir." Mana and Atemu replied sullenly.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Not again!" Atemu growled.

"Wow, your really bad at this. No wonder you always skip this class." Mana laughed at her struggling friend.

"Ha. Ha." Atemu scoffed.

Atemu had tried and failed at lest five times to cast a simple Summoning Spell. Frankly, he was getting very irritated. Atemu was never a patient child. He was also the most mischievous kid Mana knew. He was always playing pranks on the Guards and hiding from Mahaado to avoid class.

"Prince, if I may offer some advice, maybe you should try clearing your mind first, and then focus on the monster you want to summon." Mahaado said kindly.

"Ugh, but that'll take forever!" Atemu pulled at his bangs impatiently.

"I'd hate to think what would happen when you become Pharaoh, we all might as well surrender as soon as someone tries to attack the Kingdom, because there's no way _you'll_ be able to save us."

"Who asked for your opinion?" Atemu clenched his fists, and glared at Mana.

Mana laughed. Atemu could be such a child sometimes.

'_I'll show her! I WILL be the best Pharaoh ever! Come on, Atemu. Concentrate. Concentrate. Concentrate!'_

"Hey, Prince! You did it!" Mana cried.

'_I did?'_

Atemu opened his eyes to see Kuriboh floating around his head, then nuzzle his shoulder.

"Kuri! Kuri!" The Kuriboh squealed.

Prince Atemu looked at the Shadow Monster, blinking several times. Mana laughed as the monster tried to sit on her head.

Suddenly Atemu smirked mischievously.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Mana blinked at Atemu.

"Kuriboh. . .ATTACK!"

"Wha-Oof!"

Mana fell face down on the floor with the Kuriboh bouncing happily on her back.

"Kuri! Kuri!"

"HAHAHA!" Atemu cackled hysterically.

"Prince! Gethimoffmegethimoffme!" Mana flailed her arms and legs screaming.

"Haha-you should see the-haha-look on your-ha-face!" Atemu held his sides.

Mahaado looked on blankly, not believing what he was seeing.

"He actually summoned a monster. Ra help us, the end has come!" Mahaado gaped.

Just then a deep voice boomed through the room.

"ATEMU!"

"Uh-oh."

**Fin**

_Well, I wasn't sure exactly what you wanted, but I hope you liked this, Leo!_

_For those of you who haven't read it yet, my side-fic Yugioh: High School Adventures is posted. You can find it under my stories._

_Review please! I'll try to update HSA soon!_


	17. The Very Happy Yugi

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh...dangit.

Author's Note: Well, school sucks beyond reason. How 'bout you guys? On a bad note, my schedule is super busy this year since I've joined this After-School Program. I'm also doing Volunteer work at the Elementary School, and to top it all off, I'm in the Youth Choir at my church, so..yeah..no sleep for me :P.

ON A GOOD NOTE, here's an update, finally. You probably all think I'm dead, but I'm not!

Here's the next request from **Cheeky-eyes**!

THANKS FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS! They're my motivation, so keep 'em coming!

Chapter Info: Yami and Yugi aren't twins in this chapter. Yugi is five and Yami is eight.

**Chapter Seventeen: The Very Happy Yugi**

"YAAMMMMMIIIIIII!"

**SHUFFLE.**

**THUD!**

**CRASH!**

**BAM!**

"Ow..."

"Hee-hee. You're silly Big Brother."

Little Yugi tried to hide his giggles as his brother came tumbling through the door to his room. Yami had been taking a nap while their Grandpa was at the store. By the looks of the bruises forming on his face, he had fallen out of bed, stumbled down the hall, and still being half asleep, he ran into the door.

"W-what do you need, Yugi?" He asked, in a slightly dazed manner.

"My tummy hurts. . ."

"That's it? You woke me up for a tummy ache?"

"But, It really hurts!" Yugi sniffed. His eyes became wide and watery.

"Oh, boy. Oh, come on Yugi! Don't give me that look!"

"Bu-but! I-I d-don't fe-feel go-good!" Yugi wailed.

Yami slapped his forehead in exasperation, slowly sliding his hand down his face. He hated it when Yugi was upset. Although, he could understand why the toddler wasn't feeling good. He _had_ had a lot of candy at Jounouchi's birthday party yesterday.

Yami grimaced. If Yugi still had all his teeth by the time he was 16, it'd be a miracle.

"Alright, Yugi. What do you want me to get you. . .and no candy!"

"Aww. . uh. . I mean, I want some water, pwease!"

Yami sighed. He knew he'd ask for candy, so he nipped it in the bud, before he even asked.

"Sure, Yugi. I'll be right back."

Yugi sat up in his toddler, race car bed, he wobbled his feet back and forth as he held onto his yellow blanket. Or "Bankie" as he called it.

Yami came back moments later with a sippy-cup and a blue book with a big white bunny on the front.

"Story! Story!" Yugi bounced in his bed, his arms waving around, "bankie" going with them.

"Hm. How about this one?" Yami chuckled softly. Knowing full well that Yugi wasn't sick, even though he had all that sugar yesterday, but he went along with the little charade anyway.

Yami held out the book so Yugi could see the cover. Yugi's eyes brightened as he saw the picture of the bunny. The cover read:

**The Very Happy Bunny.**

Yami's eye twitched as he saw how badly Yugi wanted him to read it to him.

'_Every time I say I'll never read this stupid book again, I get sucked back in to its infernal bunny happiness!'_

Yugi moved over, giving Yami room to sit with him, so the younger could snuggle into him. It had actually become sort of a ritual when their parents died. Yugi rarely did this anymore, so it was kind of weird for him to do this now; two years after.

So, Yami began reading anyway, for the sake of his little brother's happiness. Even if it meant that Yami would lose his sanity.

20 Minutes Later

". . .And so, the Very Happy Bunny, was indeed a very happy bunny, and he lived a very happily ever after. The End."

'_Thank Ra, It's over.'_

Yami sighed and looked over at Yugi.

He smiled softly at the sight.

Little Yugi was fast asleep against his shoulder, a ghost of a smile on his chubby little face. Yami placed the book on the night stand and pulled the covers over them. Another nap wouldn't hurt him, at least not like last time.

"Goodnight, Little Brother."

"G'nigh. . .wuv-u." Yugi smiled in his 'slumber'.

'_As soon as Big Brother's asleep, then I'll get my candy!'_

From the corner of his eye, Yugi glanced at the silver wrapper sticking out of his pillowcase.

A Nestle Crunch Bar.

**Fin**

_Yugi just loves getting sugar high, doesn't he? I know you asked for Yugi to be sick; I'll probably do another one since it's not what you wanted, but I hope you still thought it was cute, Cheeky-eyes._

_Thanks for reading!_


	18. Fashion Is the Passion

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh!

Author's Note: Oh my God! It took me forever to get my inspiration kicking again! GAH! Well, I have midterms and a practice ACT coming up ( fun, fun . . . ) So that's going to put another damper on my updates. Other than that, I should be getting back into a normal routine of updating! Yay!

So without further ado,

Here's the FINAL request from **Sicatmesecat**! (Note: You can start requesting again, but I DO have some of my own ideas now..hehe.)

**Chapter Eighteen: Fashion Is the Passion**

"How about this one?"

"Well . . . "

"Ok, ok. What about . . . this?"

"Getting warmer."

"Oh, come on, Mai! I really need something to wear! Stop being so picky! Now, what about this outfit?"

"Perfect! So what's the occasion anyway? Did Yugi finally ask you out?"

Mai Kujyaku was sprawled out on the floor of Anzu's bedroom, looking through Anzu's endless supply of magazines. Mai flipped a page and immediately began to drool over one of the male celebrities, Camui Gackt. (1)

"Mmm-mmm-_mmm_! Gackt just keeps getting hotter and hotter!"

"You're pathetic. Wait, did you just ask if Yugi asked me out? Why would he ask me out? We're just friends!" Anzu suddenly felt very flustered about the subject.

Anzu had always liked Yugi, but was never able to tell him because she worried it would ruin their friendship if he rejected her.

"So, if Yugi didn't ask you out, then why are you getting so dressed up. By the way, those shoes don't go with that outfit. It totally clashes." Mai gave her friend a pointed glance.

"Just . . . because, hey! What's wrong with these shoes? They_ totally _match!"

Anzu looked at herself in the full-length mirror. She was wearing a black and white, diagonally striped tunic that went just above the knees, and black leggings with lace trim. She was holding a pair of black flip-flops in her left hand and a pair of black boots in the other.

"Go with the boots, hun. They'll make you stand straighter and lift the bust." Mai stated expertly.

Anzu's eye twitched slightly at the blonde's 'bust' comment. Sure, she didn't have the most voluptuous figure, but hey, she was only in 7th Grade; Mai, however, already had quite a figure for her age.

"So anyway, tell me. Why. Are. You. Primping?" Mai was becoming very annoyed with the way Anzu danced around this particular subject. Frankly, she just wanted to throttle the answer out of her, but fought against the urge to do so.

"Fine! I want to impress Yugi, okay!" Anzu's cheeks were now stained a scarlet red.

"You little flirt; I knew it!" Mai sat up and clapped happily at the revelation. "My little Anzu has finally learned how to land a man! I'm so proud!"

Anzu grabbed the nearest pillow and chucked at the blonde's head, earning a resounding 'Oof'.

"Anzu, Mai? Are you guys in there?"

"Yeah! Come in!"

Shizuka and Ishizu walked into the room, their faces suddenly lighting up with excitement.

"Oh my goodness! You look so cute, Anzu!" Shizuka squealed.

"Yugi finally asked you out, huh?" Ishizu circled a blushing Anzu.

"Why does _everyone_ think that!" Anzu threw her hands in the air, defeated.

"Because it's obvious you like him." All three girls laughed, Anzu's face flushing in embarrassment.

"Anzu, you better hurry, we have to meet the guys at the Mall in thirty minutes." Shizuka checked her watch.

"Alright! Geez, I'm almost done, just let me put my hair u–"

"Oh, no you don't! Move aside, Anzu. Let _me_ handle the hair!" Mai huffed as she followed the girl into the bathroom.

After ten minutes of yelling, pulling, and hair-spraying, Anzu's transformation was complete.

Anzu and Mai walked out of the bathroom, Ishizu and Shizuka were waiting for them on the bed.

"Oh my . . . "

"GOD! ANZU! YOU LOOK GORGEOUS!" Ishizu completed.

Anzu stood shyly in front of her gaping friends. Her hair was now slightly wavy, and Mai even convinced her to put on some makeup: Black eyeshadow, mascara, a little blush, and light pink lipstick completed her 'Mod Girl' look.

"I think this is your best work yet, Mai!" Shizuka laughed.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get Anzu a boyfriend!"

"Wha– Ah!"

Anzu was dragged by Mai out the door, Ishizu and Shizuka following behind in a fit of giggles.

* * *

"Where are they? I'm starving!" 

"Dude, you just had a double cheeseburger at Burger World, and you're _still_ hungry? I swear you're a human food vacuum." Honda grimaced.

"Shaddup, Honda! Nobody asked you!"

"Calm down, you stupid mutt. Someone needs to muzzle you."

"Shut up, Kaiba! Who invited you anyway?" Jounouchi pouted and stared angrily at the ground.

"For your information, Shizuka invited me." Kaiba smirked knowingly, waiting for the reaction.

"SHIZUKA WHAT?" Jounouchi lunged for Seto Kaiba.

"Jounouchi, stop!" Yugi latched himself onto the seething blonde, Honda restraining him from throttling the Kaiba brother to death.

Yami rolled his eyes, eyeing the situation from afar. He really didn't want to be here, but somehow Yugi had managed to convince him to come.

"Oh, bo-ys!" Mai called in a singsong manner.

The boys stayed in their same positions and turned their heads slowly to the girls. It was actually a very amusing sight. Kaiba was off to the side; arms folded in a stoic manner. Jounouchi was in a half-lunge, Honda on his right arm, Yugi on his left, and Yami was behind them all leaning against the wall, arms folded in nonchalance. All five boys were staring shell-shocked at the beautiful sight before them.

"Woah." Jounouchi managed to say.

"Wow." Kaiba whistled, making Shizuka blush furiously.

All the girls were fixed up, Shizuka pulling off a look of innocence and sophistication, while Ishizu and Mai's ensembles were more, ahem, outrageous, Anzu stood in the center, wringing her hands nervously, she walked toward the boys, Yugi in particular.

"H-hi Yugi." She smiled shyly.

Honda and Yugi slowly let go of Jounouchi, who practically glued himself to Mai the moment he was free. Shizuka walked gracefully up to Kaiba and smiled sweetly. Kaiba managed a somewhat nervous grin back. Yami stared somewhat perturbed, just now realizing he and Honda were without 'dates'.

"A-anzu . . . you look . . . beautiful." Yugi smiled.

Anzu blushed furiously and stared at her feet. Everyone began walking inside the mall, chatting amiably. Yugi and Anzu walked more slowly as Yugi lightly grabbed Anzu's hand. Anzu giggled slightly and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you, Yugi."

Honda and Yami still stood outside the entrance to the mall, faces looking hurt.

"Where's _my_ kiss?" Yami cried in mock-hurt, but still trying to stifle a laugh. (Anzu's his best friend, he'd always mess with her, even if they're at the oddest of moments, but that was just him.)

Honda smirked as an idea came to him.

"Hey, Yami. Wanna go flirt with those chicks over there?" He pointed to the direction as Yami's gaze followed.

"Honda, my friend, I like your style."

**Fin**

* * *

_(1)- Camui Gackt is a famous Japanese singer._

_I'm so proud! It's actually long! I think it's pretty good, it might have a few forced areas here and there, but all things considered I'd say it's a pretty good chapter to come back with._

_But I'll let you be the judges of that._

_Review! Please?_

_Littleslg_


	19. Winter

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh!

Author's Note: Here is my Holiday Special to y'all!

**Happy Holidays, everyone!**

CHAPTER INFO: Yugi is about six in this chapter, and Yami is about 14. I know, big age difference, but me and my sister are seven years apart!

**Chapter Nineteen: Winter**

"YAMI! Wake up! Hurry! Look, it's snowing!"

Yami grunted. He knew he forgot something last night.

He forgot to lock his door.

"Ya-_mi_!" Yuugi whined.

"Alright, jeesh! Don't get your diaper in a wad!"

"Hey! There not diapers! And I only wear them at night!" Yuugi furrowed his brows in aggravation. Yami chuckled.

"Whatever you say, Runt."

Yuugi waited impatiently as his older brother lazily rolled out of bed. Yami stumbled into his closet and pulled out a pair of gray sweat pants and a black turtle-neck sweater. Once dressed, he grabbed his black snow boots and let Yuugi drag him downstairs where they were met with the smell of pancakes.

"Pancakes! My favorite!" Yuugi squealed. (Although, it sounded more like 'Pamcakes! My favwit!')

"Are you boys going outside today?" Their mother asked, handing them each a plate.

"Yeah. Can I call Jounouchi? I promise he won't eat us out of house and home again!"

Mrs. Motou looked at her eldest son skeptically. Jounouchi had quite the appetite. Maybe she should go to the store. . .

"Alright, but I might go get some things at the store. Just in case." She added with humor.

* * *

"Do it again! Do it again!"

"Again? But we've knocked him down five times now, and I refuse to build a work of art, just so you can have the pleasure of killing poor Mr. Frosty."

"I. Said. AGAIN!" Yuugi pouted, his chubby cheeks making him look like a Puffer fish.

Yami sighed. "Fine. One more time. I mean it. Only _one_."

"You just can't say no to the kid, can you?"

"Shut up, Jou. I don't see you helping!"

Jounouchi put his hands up defensively. "Hey, he's your brother, not mine. I got my own sibling problems. Only worse. She's a girl."

"Really? I thought Shizuka was a guy?" Yami smirked.

Jounouchi gave his friend 'The Look'. "Ha. Ha. You're a riot."

"YAMI!"

"Alright! I'm almost done!"

Yami finished putting the third ball of snow on top, and just milliseconds later Yuugi pounced it.

"All that hard work!" Yami sank to his knees for dramatic groveling. "Ruined! Ruined by a mere child!"

"Oh, please! It wasn't like it was the Statue of David, Yami."

"Thank Ra for that." Yami mentally shuddered, having recalled going over the famous Roman sculpture in World History.

"Again!"

Both Jounouchi and Yami gave a simultaneous answer.

"No!"

* * *

"Yami! Let me do it!"

"Yuugi stop! It's gonna spill!"

"But I wanna make it!"

"Yuugi, I mean it! Let. GO!"

**CRASH!**

"Oooooooo!" Yuugi covered his mouth, stifling a giggle.

Hot chocolate mix was everywhere, and the mug Yami had been using shattered upon impact with the hard-wood floor.

"I know you two didn't just break one of my good mugs!" Mrs. Motou hollered from the other room.

"No, Ma'am–"

"Yami did it!"

"_Yuugi!_" Yami seethed.

* * *

Yami flopped on his bed and sighed. Today was horrible.

All thanks to Yuugi and his blabber-mouth, Yami had to clean the entire kitchen by himself while Yuugi got to drink _his_ hot chocolate!

Yami wasn't very happy with his little brother at the moment.

Suddenly a light rapping was on his bedroom door.

"Go away, Yuugi." Yami flipped over on his stomach and buried his head in his pillow.

Apparently Yuugi was hard of hearing because he soon felt extra weight on his bed.

"Big Brother. . .I'm sorry."Yuugi lisped.

Yuugi sniffled a little when Yami ignored him. It didn't take long after that for Yami to give in.

"Alright. You're forgiven. Just stop sniffling okay?" Yami laughed.

"Yay! I love you, Big Brother!"

"Oh, boy. What do you want, now?"

"Story!"

"It's not gonna be The Very Happy Bunny is it?" Yami was about a hop, skip, and a jump away from burning that book in the deepest pits of Hell.

No pun intended.

"No, I want you to read this one."

Yuugi held up a bright red book, and Yami smiled.

* * *

"Twas the night before Christmas, and all through the house. Not a creature was stirring not even. . ."

Yuugi.

* * *

**Fin**

_Aw. Yuugi fell asleep! The kawaiiness ensues!_

_Leave a nice review as a stocking stuffer!_

_Have a happy and safe holiday, everyone!_


	20. Between the Lines

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Author's Note: Sorry for the late update! I had surgery last week. Otherwise, this would've already been posted. I won't waste any more time with my mindless banter, so. . . .

Without further ado, here is the next request from **Emiko87**!

**Chapter Twenty: Between the Lines**

"Prince, I really don't think this is such a good idea!"

"Relax, Isis! What's the worst that could happen?"

Isis thought for a moment. "Dishonor. Impeachment of the throne. Exile."

"Death."

The girl's eyes welled with fear. "_Death?! _Now I _really_ don't like this, Prince! We should turn back–"

Prince Atemu looked over his shoulder at the quivering girl, then at the smug preteen behind her. "You're not helping, Seth. Why must you be so morbid?"

Seth inclined his head at the young prince. "_Some_one has to."

"Well, it's getting rather annoying, _Dearest Cousin_." Atemu gritted his teeth, his patience wearing thin.

Atemu peered around the corner from their current hiding place. Two guards were seen marching back and forth between the length of the hall.

He needed a diversion.

"Isis, distract them."

"_What? _Have you lost your mind?" Isis seethed.

Seth lay a hand on Atemu's shoulder. "She's right . . . she's a horrible liar, let me do it."

Atemu smirked. "Right. You were saying, Isis?"

Isis glanced heavenward. "I don't believe this."

* * *

After a lot of smooth-talking from Seth, the trio found themselves in front of the doors to their destination.

The Pharaoh's Library.

The Library wasn't just any library. It contained many books and scrolls that had been recorded by their ancestors thousands of years before. Mythical incantations, spells; even the earliest history of the Shadow Games.

However, what Atemu was looking for, was a book of much greater wisdom.

Darker secrets.

And more powerful magic.

The Book of the Dead.

It wasn't very hard to find. He'd seen his father use it when they'd laid his Grandfather to rest among the other Great Pharaohs of Egypt in the Valley of the Kings.

Legend spoke that anything was possible with the magic of the Book of the Dead.

And Atemu needed that magic.

He needed his mother.

"I found it!"

Atemu and Seth gathered around Isis as she held the giant, black book in her lap on the floor.

"Something's not right about this book. Maybe Isis was right . . . "

Seth suddenly got the feeling they were dealing with something much larger than what they needed to be. The feeling was almost overbearing, like a dark cloud was hanging over them.

It was waiting for them to open the book. To take the bait. To test Fate.

"I want Mother!" Atemu snapped at his cousin.

"This isn't _right_, Atemu! We're dealing with Fate, something we _shouldn't_ be doing! We can't bring her back, and even if we do . . . there are loopholes. Things can change, Atemu. What you read may sound nice, but they may not mean what you think it does. You have to read between the lines! If something goes wrong, we could lose everything!" Seth raised his voice over the howling wind.

Wait. Howling wind?

Dark shadows filled the room as the book levitated out of their grasp, page after page flipped. The wind whipped at the children's faces, and they had to shield their eyes from the pressure.

"What's happening?" Isis cried.

"I don't know!" Atemu yelled. "The book must be giving off shadow magic and feeding off our emotions. Our fighting must have given it more power!"

"Atemu!"

Atemu heard the voice of his father fill the room and he knew he would be rescued.

"Do something, Sire!" He vaguely heard one of the guards yell.

"**_Shadows, be gone_**!"

Suddenly, all was still. Save for the scattered scrolls floating to the ground.

Atemu lowered his arm and looked up at his father. Isis ran to her mother who was weeping with open arms. Seth hurried to his father.

"Atemu." Atemu looked up, tears staining his face. "Do you have _any_ idea the danger you have put you and your friends in? I should be absolutely _furious_ with you!"

Pharaoh Aknumkanon fell to his knees and wrapped his son in his arms, crying into his shoulder.

"Atemu, if you ever, _ever_ come in here without my permission again, I will lock you in your chambers for the next _millennia_! Do you hear me?"

"Yes, Father." Atemu whimpered. "I just . . . I wanted Mother."

"You must learn to live with loss, my son. You will lose many people in your lifetime, and someday I will be one of them; but, I _refuse _to lose _you_!"

Atemu nodded mutely. He felt like such a child compared to the brilliance of his father's wisdom.

"I'm sorry, Father."

"When you are old enough, I will bring you back here myself, and then you can know all that you want to. Right now, however, you are still a child. There are many things about this world that you just don't understand, and I don't expect you to. Now, I think it's time for your lesson with Mahaado."

* * *

"What's wrong with you, Prince? You look like you're scared of your own shadow!" Mana laughed.

Atemu assumed a fetal position on the floor of the Mage Chambers. "I don't want to talk about it."

* * *

**Fin**

_Hope this was good enough! _

_Review please, and thanks to everyone who's been so patient! _

_Ethereal Fae_


	21. Life's A Beach

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.

Author's Note: I'M SO SORRY YOU GUYS!!! I have no excuse really, except for laziness and writer's block. My summer has been downright depressing as well. It hasn't stopped raining since school got out, so I haven't even been swimming yet. Although by now I could easily swim in my backyard.

I seem to have lost my requester for this chapter! BlackcatDragon17 is neither in my reviews or on the search engine of FF(dot)net.

I'm sad. If I'm mistaken, they can bludgeon me with a hammer. Maybe they changed their penname . . .

So here's my own little chapter.

**Chapter Twenty-One: Life's a Beach**

Little Jounouchi grabbed his baby sister's hand as they walked from the train station toward the docks. It was a beautiful summer day; clear skies and warm weather.

Shizuka looked up at her older brother curiously. "Jounouchi? Where are we going?"

"You'll see." He winked. He squeezed her small hand in reassurance before continuing toward Domino Boardwalk.

Shizuka smiled back at him, giving him one of her precious smiles that could warm anyone's heart. She toddled along beside him, in the way only a small child could. Her eyes widened in awe as the ocean came stretched out before her and they stopped in front of the pier.

Shizuka cupped her face. "Wow," she beamed, "It's so pretty!"

Jounouchi smiled broadly. "See? I told you you'd like it!"

The two children ran down the boardwalk and to the beach. Shizuka laughed and flailed her arms around as her chestnut pigtails bounced in the air. Her toes squished into the warm sand and she scrunched her face at the peculiar feeling.

"Shizuka! Let's make a sand castle!" Jounouchi declared.

"Ok!"

And so, like busy worker ants, the castle came to life. Though clumsy it looked, obviously by children's hands, it looked marvelous to them.

Shizuka carved another window into one of the towers.

"Big brother?"

Jounouchi added another 'Dungeon'. You could never have too many dungeons.

"Hm?" Jounouchi looked up.

Shizuka had quieted down, and was staring at her hands tightly folded in her lap. "Do you think Mama will bring you with us this time?"

Jounouchi's face went solemn. He traced the sand with his small shovel while he pondered what to tell his baby sister.

Their mom and dad had split a little over a month ago and their mom had taken Shizuka with her, and had left Jounouchi with his father. The separation was hard for the two, but Shizuka, even at her young age, held hope that she'd bring him home with them when 'visiting' was over.

Jounouchi knew she wouldn't take him. He looked too much like his father. She wouldn't take him.

But he couldn't tell Shizuka that. It would break her heart. So he told her the only thing he could.

"I don't know, Shizuka. Maybe _someday_ she will."

"Oh."

Suddenly building castles wasn't that much fun anymore.

"Hey! Shizuka, do you want some ice cream?" A change of subject was needed, Jounouchi decided.

"I guess."

Jounouchi got up to leave, but his sister didn't budge.

"What gives, Sis?"

"Bubba?" Which she only used when she really needed him, " Promise you won't forget me?"

She understood that her brother wasn't coming home.

Jounouchi gave a bittersweet smile, "Sure, Shizuka."

"Pinky Promise?"

Shizuka held out her little finger, little tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

Jounouchi entwined her finger with his.

"Pinky Promise."

* * *

_Fin._

_Ok. Hope you all liked this one. In case you were wondering this was a spin-off from the flashbacks of their childhood in the series. _

_Reviews please, and check out my new fic, "Aphrodisiac"! It's Rated M, but I think I might be able to lower it to T. It's a Yaoi, so if you're not into that then don't worry about it. _

_I repeat…_

_Review! (Even though this worthless-no-update-authoress does not deserve it.)_


	22. Center Stage

Disclaimer: Never mine, Never was.

Author's Note: Well, I haven't had any requests, but I decided to write one for the fun of it. Reviewers are still welcome to request something pertaining to childhood. I'm extending this into preteen years as well. Yay! Thanks to all the wonderful reviews!

I'm thinking of changing the title, since no one is really coming to the rescue anymore. Ha. Any ideas?

* * *

**22. Center Stage**

_© Ethereal Fae, August 2008_

* * *

Anzu had never been more nervous, stepping into the darkness to take her position at the back of the stage. Her ballet slippers padded lightly as she shuffled across the grand stage. The curtain was drawn and sounds of the crowd began to settle down as the soft melody of an orchestra filled the theatre.

She had always loved dancing, and this was the first year her parents had been able to afford to put her in a real class. She had taken other classes, but they were more about performing than technique. Anzu was thrilled to finally hone her technique. She had been waiting for this since she first saw the Nutcracker when they came to Tokyo back when she was six. Now at the age of twelve, she was living the dream. She was a ballerina.

She gently raised one arm above her head, the other outstretched to her right. Her feet in close together in fifth position. Her pink tutu fluffing out from all angles. Her breath quickened as the lights in the audience dimmed once, twice, three times signaling the start of the show.

The curtain pulled back and Anzu's vision was filled with bright lights. She couldn't see her parents, or any of her friends in the audience. The stage lights created too much of a glare and made it only possible to see the outlines of silhouettes in the crowd.

As the music swelled to signify the start of the dance routine, Anzu's blood pumped. No longer nervous, just filled with exhilaration. She flew across the stage with the other dancers.

Fouetté. Grand jeté. Arabesque. Her feet quickened. Pique, pique, assemble.

She couldn't see anybody, but just knowing that Yuugi, Jounouchi, and Honda were there was enough to make her grin in excitement.

The music continued as Anzu moved fluidly across the stage, using perfected technique and passion. This was what she wanted to do with her life. Ten, twenty years from now, she'd go to New York to dance at Julliard; that was her ultimate dream.

A few more minutes of graceful dancing and then the music slowed to a halt. There was a moment of silence, and then the theatre seemed to erupt in excitement; rising to their feet in a standing ovation. Even over all the noise, Anzu could pinpoint Jounouchi and Hona's howls. She'd box their ears for it later, feeling her cheeks burn. She bowed with the rest of the dancers before exiting off the stage.

When all the performances were done, and the curtain call had passed, Anzu found herself surrounded by her friends and family.

Her father gave her a warm hug and a beautiful arrangement of flowers. Yuugi added his own simple boquet and Jounouchi and Honda simply patted her on the back with grins on their faces. Anzu was the star that night, despite being stuck in the back most of the routine. She licked her lips, red from overly done makeup for the stage. She was never more happy to be surrounded by friends.

"You were great!" Yuugi hugged her.

Anzu returned the hug, a bit embarassed by the sweat clinging to her arms. "Thanks for coming, guys."

"No, prob." Jounouchi laughed. "If I had known these girls were wearing such short skirts I would've come to all your other recitals!"

Anzu whacked him upside the head. "Pervert."

Anzu's mother swatted him with her own hand, and like a woman with a split personality turned to the others and offered to take them to get ice cream. Anzu simply rolled her eyes.

Anzu liked being on the stage. She liked being in the center even more; but mostly she just liked being in the center of her circle of friends.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

_I hope this will suffice. I was hoping it would be longer but my thought train wrecked._


End file.
